kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Comstock
a * I don't own the images or the characters at all... Kingdom Hearts belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Bioshock to Irrational Games "He doesn't deserve forgiveness... he took what kept me sane" ~Elizabeth Comstock about Master Xehanort Information Elizabeth Comstock is a girl from Columbia with the powers over dimensional tears. She was trapped in the tower until she got rescued by Booker Dewitt. After Bioshock Infinite; she was falls into deep depression creating such vast darkness in her, attracting heartless! She always runs away from them until the day she met Ventus. She's very loyal to Ventus and seems to love him very much. She loves Ventus as much as she hates Master Xehanort. Master Xehanort seems to love Elizabeth but it could be because of her unusual inner darkness. Her inner darkness is a mixture of regret, anger, sorrow, vengeance, jealousy and passion. When Ventus was abduction from her, he drops his scarf and she catches it, she chases after him and the kidnapper through the dark portal. But was trapped in the darkness for a while. When she was finally free (she becomes younger), she uses her Tears to get to Ven. Her attempts to get Ventus back fails many times because of the interventions by Vanitas, Aqua, Terra, etc. Ventus despite the fact he doesn't remember her, his feelings for her never change. Vanitas was jealous that Elizabeth wanted Ventus and seems to have feelings for her as well. Yen Sid and Mickey tries to reach out for her and to tell her about her powerful inner darkness. After Ventus lost his heart a second time, Elizabeth stays with him in Castle Oblivion for a while until she left to Radiant Garden as a first step to get her revenge. She strongly wish to destroy Xehanort and torture his followers beyond repair. She become Ansem the Wise's seventh apprentice and she uses her intelligence and beauty as her advantages to get things according to her plan. The other apprentices have a crush on her while Ansem thinks of her as a daughter and she use these advantages to get close to Xehanort. Elizabeth becomes a heartless (Anna) and a nobody (Lizzy/Liz) after her battle with Xehonart. Anna helps Sora during Kingdom Hearts and even asisst him during battles with Ansem the Seeker of Darkness. During Chains of Memories, Liz helps Sora and Riku in Castle Oblivion to get rid of the "uninvited guests" of her home. In 358/2 days, Liz was convincing Roxas and Xion to rebel against Xemnas, while Anna was torturing Riku for helping Xehonart's heartless and afterwards she helps him find Roxas. In Kingdom Hearts 2, Both Anna and Liz team up to help Sora and to destroy the remaining Organization members, Liz was angrily chasing down the member one by one (especially Axel), in the end they sacrifice themselves to return to their somebody, Elizabeth. Data-Anna and Data-Lizzie only appear briefly in Coded, in the ending Elizabeth awakens and pulls out Ven's scarf from her sleeve and whispers Ven's name. In Dream Drop Distance, she tortures Lea, Ienzo, and Aeleus (Even and Dilan were unstable so they were force to be asleep), she forgive Lea and left to find Sora, she help Sora and Riku throughout their Mark of Mastery exam while at the same time she attempt to destroy Master Xehonart's plans, and in the end she said she's going to see an old friend (meaning Ventus) and it was revealed that Booker's heart is in her... Post Bioshock Infinite After she drowned Booker Dewitt in that lake, she gets fill with regret and sorrow. She travels alone to nowhere, using tears. What she didn't know is her Darkness is so vast; it's attracting Heartless. She was chased by them often and she doesn't understand what they are or where are they coming from. The heartless stop coming for her when she met a homeless young man called Ventus. The man was always cheerful and he made Elizabeth smile for the first time in days. It was a start of a wonderful friendship and her endless journey come to an end... but sadly her happiness was short-lived. Pre-Birth by Sleep Elizabeth had a nightmare about her past causing the darkness in Elizabeth to awakened once again. Master Xehanort sense her powerful darkness during his travels. He found her playing with Ventus as if she didn't have the nightmare. When Elizabeth was alone; Xehanort comes to her. Elizabeth felt something really bad about him and Master Xehanort ask for her to join him, demostrates his keyblade and powers over darkness and wanted her to be his apprentice. Elizabeth thought about this and said "no". She doesn't trust him and Xehanort gets angry when he senses her stubbornness and storms off. The next day, she and Ventus were having a peaceful day and Ven suddenly runs from her as a game. Elizabeth chases after Ven and said "Ven is always like the wind" as Ven was a blur and she can't catch up to him. Suddenly she heard his scream and she uses her tears to get to him. Suddenly she sees him in the clutches of a hooded man and the hooded man opens a dark portal; before he can get in, Elizabeth grab Ven and tries to pull him away from him. The Hooded man succeed in pulling Ven away from her and Elizabeth only gets Ven's black and white checkered scarf. She didn't give up and goes after the kidnapper through the dark portal before it closes. Birth By Sleep Elizabeth was in the darkness, with tears coming out her eyes. She sees the light and goes after it. She suddenly found herself on the Station of Awakening and ahead of her is a door. She opens it and a bright light comes out. She found herself on Destiny Islands and she become her younger self. Later she was in the Land of Departure and felt Ven's presence and follows it. She sneaks in the castle using her Tears. When she finally found Ven's room; she felt something really different about him but ignores that when she saw that his age changes too. When she kisses him while he's sleeping; she transformed into her armored form; The Siren. (The Siren looks similar to Lady Comstock). When she attempts to take him; Terra and Aqua come in and saw her. Elizabeth found out that Master Xehanort had falsely accused her of keeping Ventus imprison and that she was determined to get him back to lock him up. Aqua and Terra fight her off and Elizabeth escape from them through a Tear forcing to leave Ventus (now awaken) behind. Before she left; she said to Ventus she'll be come for him. Mark of Mastery__FORCETOC__ She was seen spying on Ventus through a window. With a tear coming out while holding his scarf. Master Xehonart was seen with Vanitas; telling her to led her where he wants her to be. When she sees Ventus when she was alone; she tries to get to him but Vanitas appears in front of her and summons the Unversed to hold her off. Meanwhile, Ventus remembers Elizabeth's face when he sees a Tear; he was about to touch it but it disappeared. When Elizabeth finally defeat the Unversed, but by the time she sees Ven, he went away on his keyblade glider after Terra and Aqua went after Ven. Elizabeth opens a Tear to get where Ven is going. Dwarf Woodlands She was seen attempting to get to Ven when she saw him when suddenly she gets surround by the Unversed. Later she was protecting Prince from the Unversed so that he can get to Snow White.